wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Debra
)|birth_place = Tuscaloosa, Alabama|death_date = |death_place = |resides = Birmingham, Alabama|billed = Tuscaloosa, Alabama|trainer = |debut = October 19, 1998|released = June 2002|image = }}Debra Gale Marshall (formerly McMichael and Williams) is an American actress, and retired professional wrestling valet. Well known by her ring name Debra, she is notable for her appearances with the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) as Debra between 1998 and 2002. Career World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment Manager of Jeff Jarrett; Women's Champion (1998–1999) In October of 1998, Marshall rejoined Jarrett in the WWF. At the beginning of her WWF career, known as Debra McMichael and later simply as Debra, she played the part of a shrewd businesswoman, wearing business suits. She also played the part of Jarrett's girlfriend. In late 1998, Jarrett began a feud with Goldust that culminated in December at Rock Bottom: In Your House in a "Striptease match". During the match, Debra hit Goldust over the head with Jarrett's trademark guitar, enabling Jarrett to win. WWF Commissioner Shawn Michaels, however, disqualified Jarrett, and Debra had to strip due to the match's stipulations. As she stripped, The Blue Blazer and Jarrett covered her up. Debra, however, began utilizing a new strategy during matches, distracting Jarrett's opponents by unbuttoning her blouse. She would willingly take off her blouse to show the crowd her "puppies", a nickname originally bestowed upon her chest by wrestler Road Dogg and later utilized by commentator Jerry Lawler. The strategy helped Jarrett and partner Hart defeat The Big Boss Man and Ken Shamrock to become World Tag Team Champions in January 1999. In February, Debra feuded with female professional wrestler Ivory, making her in-ring debut in a mixed tag match on Monday Night Raw. The same month, Jarrett and Hart retained the tag title in a tag match against Ivory's associates Mark Henry and D'Lo Brown at St. Valentine's Day Massacre with Debra's assistance. In March, the team lost their tag title to the team of Kane and X-Pac. She also competed in her first single's match, against Ivory but lost via disqualification after Jacqueline and Terri Runnels attacked Ivory during the match. As Debra continued to manage Jarrett and Hart, a potential storyline developed where Hart and Debra would have an affair, but the creative team vetoed the idea before it played out on-screen. A team name was also in the works—Debra favoring "Talent and Attitude" (T&A)—but Hart died in May 1999 at Over the Edge. Later in the event, Debra and Jarrett lost a mixed tag team match against Nicole Bass and Val Venis. Debra and Jarrett were interviewed moments after Hart's fall from the rafters at Kemper Arena, where Debra was noticeably shaken and fighting back tears of concern for her friend, and was unable to stay in her persona. On May 2, 1999, Debra was scheduled to take on Sable in a 'Nightgown' match, but was made to compete against Nicole Bass, against whom she lost. On May 10, 1999, Debra won the Women's Championship from Sable in an Evening Gown match. Usually, in an Evening Gown match, the woman who forcibly removes her opponent's dress wins. Because Sable removed Debra's dress, she therefore should have been the winner. Commissioner Shawn Michaels, however, ruled that he considered the woman who had lost''her dress the winner, crowning Debra the new Women's Champion. Debra lost the Women's Title to Ivory on June 14, due to interference from Nicole Bass. At SummerSlam in 1999 Jarrett faced D'Lo Brown. During the match, Debra and Brown's former tag-team partner Mark Henry interfered on Jarrett's behalf, allowing him to win both the European Championship and the Intercontinental Championship. The following night, Jarrett awarded Henry the European title and gave Debra an assistant, Miss Kitty. Following an attack by Jarrett after losing a mixed tag match against Stephanie McMahon and Test, on September 26, Debra turned on Jarrett at Unforgiven and hit him over the head with a guitar in the middle of his match against Chyna for the Intercontinental Championship. Chyna pinned Jarrett, but referee Tom Prichard overturned the decision due to Debra's involvement. On the following episode of ''RAW, she participated in an inter-gender tag match with Chyna against the team of Jarrett and Prichard, in a winning effort. Sporadic appearances (1999–2002) Later that year, she participated in an eight-women Sudden Death match at Survivor Series where she teamed with The Fabulous Moolah, Mae Young, and Tori in a winning effort against Ivory, Jacqueline, Luna Vachon and Terri Runnels. Debra subsequently stayed off television while her partner Stone Cold Steve Austin recovered from neck surgery. She reappeared in April 2000, acting as a guest ring announcer at Backlash. In the fall of that year she played the role of Lieutenant Commissioner, the assistant of Commissioner Mick Foley. Debra resigned as Lieutenant Commissioner on the March 5 episode of Raw to pursue managing again, while it was revealed on-screen that she was the wife of Stone Cold. Mr. McMahon gave her the duty of managing The Rock, who at the time was feuding with Stone Cold. In 2001, Debra would accompany Austin as he defected to the Alliance, with a running gag about her famous chocolate chip cookies being repulsive (although Debra herself remained oblivious to this). Following a miscommunication during a prank on Kurt Angle, Stacy Keibler and Shawn Stasiak accidentally dropped a bucket of milk on Debra. The following week, Debra beat up Keibler with a tray of cookies in a backstage segment, following a failed peace offering. In August, during an episode of Smackdown!, Debra also clocked Stone Cold in frustration with a cookie tray in the middle of the ring. The next week on RAW, she accompanied her husband to the ring for a match against Matt Hardy, and was involved in an altercation with Lita during the match. In 2002, Debra was involved in a big backstage brawl with Stephanie McMahon after arguing over their respective husbands. Debra appeared sporadically thereafter, leaving the company in June 2002 with Austin. Other media Before becoming involved in wrestling, Marshall studied acting in Texas. Her first acting jobs involved commercials and two music videos for country musician George Strait. She also had a small role in the 1994 film Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation as a policewoman. The producers originally offered her the lead in the film, but when the director's first choice changed her mind and accepted the role, Marshall was given the small role instead. On March 10, 2002, Marshall appeared on an episode of The Weakest Link alongside several other members of the WWE roster. In addition, she has a role in the 2010 film Gathering of Heroes. Personal life Marshall's marriage to National Football League alumnus and professional wrestler Steve McMichael lasted thirteen years. McMichael's mother, whom Marshall met on an airplane, set up their first meeting as a blind date. They divorced on October 12, 1998. Debra met Steve Williams, known on-screen as Stone Cold Steve Austin, in 1998; they moved in together in 2000. On September 13 of that year, they married at The Little White Wedding Chapel in Las Vegas, and she changed her name to Debra Williams. On June 15, 2002, police responded to a call to the couple's residence in San Antonio, Texas, and found Debra with bruises and a bloody nose. On August 14, the authorities arrested Austin and charged him with misdemeanor assault. He pleaded no contest on November 25 and received a year's probation, a $1,000 fine, and an order to carry out eighty hours of community service. Austin filed for divorce from Marshall on July 22, 2002, and the divorce was finalized on February 5, 2003. Marshall later auctioned her wedding ring off on eBay for $27,100 and donated a portion of the proceeds to "Safe Place", an organization which assists the victims of domestic abuse. In June and July 2007, Marshall made several appearances to discuss the Chris Benoit double murder and suicide. She described steroids and drugs as the cause of Austin hitting her in June 2002 and suggested links between such substances and the death of Benoit and his family. She also alleged that Austin beat her three times. Championships and accomplishments * World Wrestling Federation ** WWF Women's Championship (1 time) Category:WWE Alumni Category:WCW Alumni Category:1998 Debuts Category:2002 Departures Category:Wrestlers Category:American Divas Category:Attitude Era Category:Ruthless Aggression Era Category:Authority Figures Category:Managers/Valets Category:WWE Women's Champions